happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Level Rules
As of February the 8th, 2012, level rules have been introduced to stop pornography, racism/sexism, 5 star begging, and 'fake glitch' levels clogging up the user level browser. These rules have always been in place, but they were previously just implemented into the game itself. Before the rules were made, almost half of the levels on Happy Wheels were either exact replicas of previous levels, perhaps edited a tiny bit, or copied ideas without giving credit to the original creator(s). Also beforehand, many of the levels on top of the "Rating" list would include text or "codes" that say "RATE 5 IF YOU LAND HERE", and many users would actually rate 5. Some people decided to rate zero on every level that they saw saying "rate 5", or not rate at all. Now, if a level rule is broken, the level is deleted if seen by a moderator. The official rules were available here, but are no longer available, as the page was not transferred over with the new site update. The rules are listed below: Yousic level will be removed if the follow ''sic rules are now sic followed:'' 1.) '''No references to rape or sexual abuse. No racism. No references to hate crimes.' '' 2.) '''No realistic depictions of nudity or sex.' '' 3.) '''No requesting that users rate your level for ANY reason. ' For example, "Rate 5 for importable", "Rate 5 if you land here. Rate 4 if you landed here", and so on may result in your level being deleted.'' 4.) '''No "sign your name" levels.' ''5.) '''No fake "glitch" levels.' If you would like to report a bug, please email a description of it to fancyforceatgmaildotcom.'' 6.) '''No abuse of level importing.*' ''If you import a level and make it public without significanlysic modifying it, your level may be removed. These rules are subject to change without notice. *Level importing is currently disabled. Trivia *There are multiple spelling errors in the introduction, such as 'You' instead of 'Your', 'follow' instead of 'following', and 'now' instead of 'not'. *Next to the level rules on the top right, there is text that says "No nudity or porn". *Rule #3 is by far broken the most often, followed by rule #4. Rule #1 is broken the least. *Some featured levels break the level rules (particularly rule #3), but they have not been deleted from the level browser. *Most users believe that if they say "Rate 5" in a different way (for example, "R8 5," five tokens with pentagrams on them, or five stars made by polygons, or R@te 5), their level doesn't break the rules. This still breaks the rules, as this only bypasses the message box telling you to stop telling people to rate 5. Since practically every moderator is human, they can already recognize what "R8 5," five tokens with pentagrams, or drawn 5 stars mean. *The page or URL to the level rules on Total Jerkface no longer exists due to a site move. They still exist in the Happy Wheels Discord though. Category:Rules Category:Levels Category:Level Editor Category:2012 Category:Features of TJF Category:Total Jerkface Category:Community Category:Updates Category:Moderators